Unanswered Question
by Vikare
Summary: Allen asked the 14th some questions over tea.
1. Mad Puppet

Allen asked, "Nea, what is a mad puppet?"

The ex-Noah dropped a few sugar cubes into his tea, "Someone who fight without knowing the truth."

He pondered at that, before sipping delicately at his tea.

"Then why did you call the Earl a mad puppet?" the exorcist asked.

"Because he thought he was the director."

Nea smiled, ruffling Allen's white locks.

"Tell me who's the real director."

"Hmm..." The 14th had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, "it depends on what play you're playing."

The exorcist was confused, terribly confused.


	2. Pronunciation

In a beautiful and dainty garden, the 14th Noah and his host was having Ceylon tea.

"Your name is spelled N-e-a. Right?" Allen started. In return, Nea nodded. "So... is it pronounced Nia or Nae-a."

The man seemed to ponder for a moment, "They called me the Fourteenth." He drank a bit of the tea, looking at his nephew's expression while doing so.

"What did Mana call you?"

"Little brother."

"... Do you remember how to pronounce it?"

"... Nae-a." He lied.

"Nia sounded a bit girly."

The ex-Noah was albeit offended.


	3. Relatives?

"So... how are you related to Tyki, uncle? You guys look so much alike." Allen asked, sipping on the Chai tea; he had this kind of tea before when he was in India with his master.

"I believe that my Mother's youngest sister had baby boy ten years later after I was killed by the Earl. Honestly, I don't really know." Nea replied, looking over the current newspaper (how did he get that?).

Allen asked, "Does it mean that you could have... well... you know?"

"No." The Musician said, his concentration still focusing on the newspaper.


	4. Afternoon Tea with an Enemy

Allen's eye twitched and pointed at the man.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

_He_ was the Millennium Earl that was seated on a third chair, which was empty yesterday, and the day before that, and so on and so forth.

"Good afternoon Allen Walker." The Earl said, with the everlasting creepy grin on his monstrous face. The atmosphere was tense as sparks flew between the two 'destroyers', more so when Allen and Kanda had a fight.

The 14th Noah just sat there, sipping his tea with a relaxed look.

Until Allen put a ladybug in the Earl's tea.


	5. Tea

'Twas a quiet day; birds were chirping- not too brightly- and occasional soft breezes would rustle the garden plants. Once again, Allen sat down on the white hair opposite of the Musician. The white haired teen looked down at his tea cup when a question came to his mind.

"Where did you get all these tea?" Allen asked. He was somewhat disturbed by the fact that Nea never once leave the garden, yet there were always some sort of delicious tea and snacks every time he visits.

Nea just shrugged and add a few sugar cubes to his tea.


	6. Message from

This morning, a delivery arrived for Allen Walker. From who? Allen didn't know; he got a nagging feeling that the person who sent it was probably laughing.

Hours later, in the afternoon, Allen found himself sitting with uncle, drinking tea (but today they had Earl Grey, much to his surprise, it didn't taste like the Earl at all). An unnatural gloom hanged over the once optimistic exorcist.

Nea asked him what's wrong, the white haired teenager just handed him a packet of papers.

The 14th choked on his tea during the explanation of "Yullen", "Laven", and "Neallen".


	7. Before

Nea had a look of melancholy. He let out a sigh, Allen wasn't here today. The Final Battle has began, and he must join the Order's side soon. If they did survive the battle without his help, Allen Walker would surely be executed for heresy, he scoffed at this. Hersey? It was partly his fault of course, but really? How could the Central be so prejudice to their soldiers? The Musician took a sip from the now cold Lady Grey tea. Then he looked down sadly at the beautiful china tea set. Why must he part with it so soon?


	8. End?

Allen was tired, too tired to be walking in fact. Yet he stumbled into the garden anyway. Nea wasn't here. The exorcist frowned, where was he? He took out a chair and sat down. He was bored and there wasn't any tea to drink, great. His eyes wandered onto a piece of white paper that oh-so-accidentally camouflage with the table. He muttered a curse under his breath.

"_I'll be back soon. I need to get a new tea set._"

_Nea Walker_

"Another cup of tea set? Wasn't one enough?" Allen grimaced. Ah well, no tea for today.


	9. EXTRA

Extra

"Mana's mine!" Allen cried, tugging on a plushie labeled 'Mana'.

Immediately, the 14th tugged it away, "No, he's mine."

"Nngh, master gave Timcanpy to me!" This time, he was hanging onto the big yellow pillow.

"I made Tim, so he's _mine_." He snatched away that also.

Little Allen went teary eyed and started to cry. Mana and Timcanpy weren't his, the 14th had them all first, and he will always have them. He blinked the tears away when the Musician handed the two over. He hugged all three of them tightly.

"You're mine too."


	10. Halloween Special

Crown Clown pressed the doorbell. After hearing two rings from inside the house, Allen and himself exclaimed: "Trick or treat~" in unison. They waited patiently as they heard sounds of rushed footsteps scrambling itself toward the front door.

But the person who opened up the door was someone that Crown Clown did not like. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering his most detested neighbor's address.

"It's you two adorable kids!" Neah exclaimed, a big smile adorned his face. Though Crown Clown thought it wasn't handsome or likeable at all, it was more of a maniacal grin, but that's just his opinion. He glanced at his brother, Allen, who looked up at the man with fondness.

Crown Clown scowled, "Come on, let's go."

He grabbed his brother's wrist and towed him away, somewhere far away from his neighbor.

Neah's hand snatched the free arm Allen had and pulled back, "but I insist that you two must have tea and some cookies! After all, you did a fine job with your costumes! Such a cute magician and clown duo you two make!"

Crown Clown didn't like Neah.

Why?

Because he didn't like the cookies that Neah make.


End file.
